yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 147
き たれたドラゴン | ruby japanese = き たれたドラゴン | romaji = Tokihanatareta Doragon | japanese translated = The Unleashed Dragons | english = One Last Duel | japanese air date = March 19, 2017 | english air date = April 29, 2018 | japanese opening = Pendulum Beat! | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Dashing Pendulum | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Tsutomu Kamishiro | director = Kimiharu Muto | storyboard artist = Katsumi Ono | animation director = Yuya Kawamura }} "One Last Duel", known as "The Unleashed Dragons" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and forty-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on March 19, 2017 and in Australia on April 29, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on February 20, 2018. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas Turn 6: Yuya Yuya activates the effect of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", which lets him negate the effects of a monster Jack controls and grant its effects to "Starving Venom". He targets "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". As "Starving Venom" was Fusion Summoned this turn by using only monsters on his field, Yuya activates the other effect of "Starving Venom", increasing its ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Jack controls ("Starving Venom": 2800 → 9300 ATK). Yuya activates the effect of "Starving Venom", inherited from "Scarlight", allowing him to destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field equal to or less its ATK and inflict 500 damage to Jack for each. Jack activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Invalidate", preventing monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" twice, detaching an Overlay Unit ("Dark Rebellion": 2 → 0 ORU) to halve the ATK of a monster Jack controls and increase its ATK by the same amount until the End Phase. Yuya targets "Tyrant" and "Scarlight" ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 5750 ATK, "Scarlight": 3000 → 1500 ATK, "Tyrant": 3500 → 1750 ATK). "Starving Venom" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack activates his face-down Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing "Tyrant" from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage (Jack: 3400 → 1400 LP). "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack activates the effect of "Invalidate", as a monster is battling, sending it to the Graveyard to halve that damage (Jack: 1400 → 1025 LP). "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Scarlight". Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Rejuvenation", increasing a monster's ATK by 800 and preventing it from being destroyed by battle this turn. He targets "Scarlight" ("Scarlight": 1500 → 2300 ATK). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Charge Recklessly", as his monster is battling, increasing its ATK by 600 during damage calculation. ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3100 ATK). The attack continues and the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage Jack takes as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Jack: 1025 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Performance Colosseum" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Duck Dealer" (100/1100). As he controls a "Performapal" monster, Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Card Canard" from his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Performapal" monster, the effect of "Duck Dealer" allows Yuya to draw a card. Yuya activates "Pendulum Card Burst", destroying two Pendulum Monsters he controls to draw two cards. Yuya activates "Performapal Odd-Eyes Seer" ( 1) and "Performapal Ignition Eagle" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver" (2000/2600) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" (200/600) from his hand and "Duck Dealer" and "Card Canard" from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position. Yuya activates the effect of "Dissolver", which lets him Fusion Summon a monster using itself and a card in Yuya's Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials. Yuya fuses the DARK "Priest" and "Dissolver" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yuya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Synchron", which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using itself and a card in his Pendulum Zone as Synchro Materials. Yuya tunes the Level 5 "Ignition Eagle" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Odd-Eyes Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Yuya overlays his Level 4 "Duck Dealer" and "Card Canard" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000, ORU: 2). During the End Phase, Yuya draws a card via the effect of "Card Canard" as it was destroyed this turn. Turn 2: Declan Declan activates "D/D Savant Copernicus" ( 1) and "D/D Savant Newton" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons three "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" (3000/1000 each) all from his hand in Attack Position. The first "Armageddon" attacks "Starving Venom", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. The second "Armageddon" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Clear Wing" in battle and halving the battle damage (Yuya: 4000 → 3750 LP). The third "Armageddon" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Dark Rebellion": 2500 → 3500 ATK). The attack continues and "Armageddon" is destroyed (Declan: 4000 → 3500 LP). Declan activates "Dark Contract with the Insurance" as he attacked and his opponent's monster(s) were not destroyed, drawing cards equal to the number of monsters that were not destroyed. "Starving Venom", "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" were not destroyed, so he draws three cards. Declan activates "D/D/D Fusion", fusing it with "Armageddon" as he is Fusion Summoning a "D/D/D" Fusion Monster that requires "Armageddon" as Fusion Material, to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Declan activates "D/D/D Synchro", allowing him to Synchro Summon a "D/D/D" Synchro Monster using monsters in his hand or on his field as Synchro Materials, and treating itself as a Level 2 Tuner monster as he is using "Armageddon" as Synchro Material. He tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "D/D/D Synchro" with the Level 8 "Armageddon" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Super Doom King Bright Armageddon" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. Declan activates "D/D/D Xyz", which allows him to Special Summon any number of "D/D/D" Pendulum Monsters from his Graveyard or face-up from his Extra Deck with their effects negated, then Xyz Summon a monster using those monsters. If Declan used "Armageddon" this way, one less Overlay Unit will be required for the Summon. Declan Special Summons two copies of "Armageddon" from his Extra Deck, then overlays them to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon" (3500/3000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. As it was Xyz Summoned, the effect of "Dark Armageddon" activates, allowing Declan to attach a face-up "D/D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck to itself as an Overlay Unit. He attaches the third "Armageddon" to "Dark Armageddon" ("Dark Armageddon": 2 → 3 ORU). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Trivia * In the initial broadcast of the episode, the Pendulum Scale of "Performapal Odd-Eyes Seer" was shown as 3, thus making Yuya's Pendulum Summon of "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" an illegal move (Yuya had also already Normal Summoned during that turn as well). This was changed in repeat broadcasts to have "Odd-Eyes Priest" with a Scale of 1. Errors * In the dub, when Synchro Summoning "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", Yuya mistakenly refers "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" as "Performapal Odd-Eyes Seer." *In the dub, when Yuya activates "Performapal Odd-Eyes Seer", he calls it a Scale 3 when it's clearly Scale 1, especially when the monster appears. This may have been due to the error mentioned above.